


One Year Later

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Big Sister GoGo, Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Big Hero 6 formed and defeated Callaghan.  Hiro reflects and GoGo comforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo-wee, first fic in the fandom! I like the idea that GoGo takes on the role of Hiro's older sister and keeps an eye on him at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology after everything that happened in Big Hero 6. I also really like the idea that GoGo is a big softie. Enjoy!

_“It has been a year since the hero team Big Hero 6 saved billionaire and tech mogul Alistair Krei from the attack of Robert Callaghan, also known as Yokai,”_ a reporter on the radio announced as Hiro Hamada flittered around his lab at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. _“The team has become one of the most prolific groups in San Fransokyo. We do not know what the future holds for these young heroes, but we can expect great things.”_

At the reporter’s words, Hiro paused. He hadn’t realized that it had been a year since they had saved Alistair Krei from Callaghan. It seemed like it had only happened yesterday. Hiro glanced at Baymax’s charging unit and felt a small amount of relief to see the robot in his red charging station. Hiro let out a sigh of relief and slumped into his chair. There was a tapping at his lab door before it swung wide open.

“Hey Hiro,” GoGo said, poking her head into the messy robotics lab. “We’re going out for a slice of pizza. Wanna come along?”

“Yeah, sure,” Hiro said with a nod. “Give me a minute to clean up.”

GoGo nodded and turned to leave when Hiro clenched his fist and called after her.

“Hey GoGo? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

GoGo turned back to Hiro and raised an eyebrow at him. She strode into his lab and shut the door behind her before leaning against the wall.

“What’s up?” GoGo asked.

Hiro ran a hand through his hair, unsure where to begin. Finally, he decided to point out the obvious, “So, we’re super heroes.”

GoGo gave Hiro an unimpressed look, “Yes. We are. But I get the feeling that you had more to say than that. You also seem really uncomfortable.”

Hiro let out a shaky breath, glad that GoGo had picked up on how he felt. “Yeah, I do have more to say than that. It’s been a year since we stopped Callaghan.”

“Has it really been a year?” GoGo asked, her expression softening. “Wow, it’s been a long time. I had no idea.”

“I know, that’s what’s weirding me out. A year ago today we saved San Franksokyo and a year ago…” Hiro’s words caught in his throat and he found himself turning to look at Baymax once again.

“It’s been a year since we lost the first Baymax,” GoGo finished for Hiro.

Hiro opened his mouth to reply, but found he couldn’t speak. He nodded instead, still not looking at GoGo.

“But you still had his healthcare chip,” GoGo continued, pushing off of the wall. “You were able to rebuild him and put Tadashi’s chip back in. He’s still Baymax.”

“I-I know,” Hiro stammered, turning back to GoGo. “It’s just…”

“He’s not the Baymax that Tadashi built,” GoGo supplied.

Hiro nodded once again, hanging his head as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. The two friends stood in silence for a minute before Hiro found that he could continue.

“Sometimes I wonder if Tadashi would be proud of what I’ve done,” Hiro whispered, staring at his hands.

“What do you mean?” GoGo asked. “You’re a superhero! You and Baymax both. Of course he would be.”

“That’s my point though,” Hiro said, finally looking up at GoGo. “I changed Baymax’s primary function! Tadashi created him and programmed him to be a huggable healthcare companion and I turned him into a potential weapon! I mean, I proved that when I took out Tadashi’s chip and told Baymax to kill Callaghan. I’ve compromised Baymax’s primary function and he’s not even the same robot that Tadashi originally created. I know that Baymax still helps a lot of people. I know that we all do, but part of me feels that I’ve let Tadashi down. And it’s all because Baymax isn’t really Baymax anymore.”

GoGo was silent as Hiro finished confessing his fears. His words hung in the air as the two remained silent. Hiro felt himself go red and he hung his head once again. After a few minutes of silence, Hiro looked up and was surprised to see a pained expression on the girl’s face. GoGo surged forward and wrapped her arms around Hiro, embracing him in the same way she had a year ago. Hiro wrapped his arms around his friend briefly before she pulled back.

“You listen here Hiro Hamada,” GoGo said, her voice stern yet soft. “Tadashi Hamada could never be disappointed with you. What you did with Callaghan? It was extreme, sure, but it was a onetime thing that you did in a fit of rage and hurt. Would you ever do that again? No, you wouldn’t. I know you wouldn’t. And as for Baymax not being the same Baymax? You’re right. He’s not the same Baymax that Tadashi made in a physical sense. But you know something? He’s still our Baymax. He’s still Tadashi’s Baymax. When you came shooting out of that portal a year ago, you carried that essential piece of Baymax back with you. You still had his healthcare chip with Tadashi’s name on it. That is what’s important. That chip is Baymax and you brought that back with you. You brought Baymax back to us. And if Tadashi wouldn’t be proud of that and all you’ve done since then, well…. Then Fred’s shape shifting serum is actual science and Honey Lemon totally can make it for him.”

Hiro stared at GoGo for a moment, tears forming in his eyes as feelings overwhelmed him. He opened his mouth to speak, but GoGo cut him off, “Honestly, if you were my little brother, I’d be proud of you too. You’ve done some amazing things Hiro; Tadashi would have every reason to be proud of you and what you’ve done.”

Hiro couldn’t help himself. He launched himself at GoGo and wrapped his arms around her as sobs racked his body. GoGo responded immediately, pulling the smaller teenager into her arms. Hiro rested his forehead on GoGo’s shoulder and allowed the tears to flow as a year’s worth of emotions came flowing out. After several minutes in which GoGo quietly shooed away Honey Lemon and Wasabi so Hiro could cry in peace, Hiro pulled back from GoGo. He gave her a sheepish grin before wiping his eyes.

“Thanks GoGo,” Hiro muttered. “I really needed that.”

“It’s no problem Hiro,” GoGo replied, giving his hair a little ruffle. “Tadashi was one of my closest friends. He gushed about you constantly and was always so proud of you. He could never be disappointed in you Hiro; I know that for a fact.”

Hiro smiled at GoGo and gave her another hug. GoGo gave Hiro a quick squeeze before pulling away. “Come on, let’s go meet the others. I’m starving.”

Hiro nodded, rising to his feet. The pair walked from the lab, turning off the lights and closing the door as they went.


End file.
